fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duma
Duma (ドーマ Dōma, Doma in the Japanese version) is the final boss of Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Duma is the patron deity of Rigel who is worshiped as the War Father (戦神, Ikusagami lit. God of War), but, by the events of the game, he has been denounced as a Fell God (邪神, Jashin lit. Evil God) by some of the characters because of his descent into madness. Thousands of years ago, Duma was exiled from Archanea to Valentia by Naga after a dispute he had with her, with Mila following him into exile as well. Duma was also given Falchion by Naga to be used to end his and Mila's life in the event the two Divine Dragons fall to madness. In Valentia's early days, he came into violent dispute with his sister Mila over their beliefs: Duma believing mankind should strive for power and Mila believing that mankind should be led towards peace and pleasure. Eventually, the two came to a pact that divided the continent between them, the north to Duma and the south to Mila, although their heavy involvement led to the people of Rigel becoming too cruel and the people of Zofia becoming hedonistic. Thousands of years later, Duma supplies Rigel's emperor, Rudolf, with the Falchion in order to seal Mila, during which it is revealed that Duma has slowly descended into madness. During the war, Duma's head priest Jedah tries to figure what troubles Duma, and comes to a conclusion that he needs Celica's soul to ease his pain. Duma would telepathically make attempts to contact Berkut serval times during the war, offering him power. Berkut eventually does by sacrificing Rinea after learning the truth about Alm's true heritage. Duma's priest Jedah eventually succeeds in his goal of sacrificing Celica's soul to Duma after tricking her into believing he can free Mila from stone. However Alm claims Falchion, saves Celica, and heads over with his army to reunite with Celica's army to face Duma and free him from his madness. After his defeat, Duma entrusts the fate of Valentia to Alm, and then falls into a great slumber alongside Mila. Duma and Mila's faiths are merged into one religion afterwards, and Duma's body is moved to a mountain that would later come to be known as the Demon's Ingle. Awakening In Fire Emblem Awakening, the Demon's Ingle appears as the location where Yen'fay is fought by Chrom and his army. While the Valm general Pheros refers to worshiping Naga and Mila, there is no mention of Duma, despite his religion being merged with Mila's at the end of Gaiden, implying he's largely been forgotten by that period. However, Say'ri mentions a feared "wicked fire god" that apparently inhabits the Demon's Ingle, which may be a reference to Duma. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Overall It should be noted that he cannot be defeated without the use of the Falchion wielded by Alm. Duma will not take damage past 52 HP with other weapons. However, Nosferatu will still be able to do damage, due to an oversight in the coding caused by the weapon's hard-wired 50% hit rate. It should be also noted that the final map in ''Gaiden is one of the few maps where Upheaval occurs, activated by Duma. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Normal= |-| Hard= Quotes Trivia *Duma is one of the several final bosses in the series with the ability to move around their exclusive maps. The others are Idunn, Fomortiis, Ashnard, and Garon. *Duma has the second highest HP total of any enemy in the series at 200 HP, losing only to Anankos. However, Duma has all of his HP in a single unit, while Anankos splits his HP between multiple parts. *There is a unique animation if Alm (in Hero class in ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) attacks or defeats Duma with a sword. When attacking Duma, Alm will jump up and slash Duma's eye instead of his usual animation. For the final blow, Alm will attack before Duma fully rises, throwing away his shield, jumping and stabbing Duma's eye. *Though normally Duma can only be defeated by Alm's Falchion and Nosferatu, he can also be defeated by the amiibo version of Alm if the Alm data saved to it has Falchion. **Duma can also be defeated by an amiibo of Marth or Roy. *In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Mila and Duma are stated to be exiled Divine Dragons. However, it is not explained how Duma came to have tentacles and a single, laser shooting eye embedded in his forehead. **The animation of Duma's Tentacle attack shows that Tentacle is a attack that involves Duma putting one of his claws into the ground, and then creates the tentacles with his magical power, and the third eye is the embodiment of his consciousness inserted into the forehead of his two-eyed dragon head, after he separated it from his body before the events of the game. **This makes Duma the only named dragon in the series to not use Breath to attack. **Oddly Duma's powers appear to be based on Darkness and the Earth element, unusual for a Divine Dragon. *Duma's humanoid form in Echoes appears to be based on the mysterious figure seen in the background of Gaiden's boxart. This is supported by the fact that the Duma's Helm accessory also seems to be based on the headgear of the aforementioned figure. Gallery File:Dragon Duma Concept.png|Concept art of Duma's dragon form in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Mila Duma Mural.png|Mural of Mila and Duma. File:Brand of Duma.png|Brand of Duma File:Duma's symbol.png|Symbol of the Duma faith. File:Doma (Manga).jpg|Duma in his Dark God form as he appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Doma and Mila (Manga).jpg|Duma and Mila reunite as seen in the manga. File:MeiAttackSealed.png|Mae being unable to damage Duma due to his HP being below 52. File:AlmSpecialAnimationvsDuma.png|Alm's special attacking animation when finishing Duma. File:DumaBattle.png|Duma's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:DomaEyeBeam.png|Duma's battle model in Gaiden. File:FE15 Fell Dragon (Duma).jpg|Duma's battle model as a Fell God in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters